thomas_and_friends_cartoonfandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas and Friends Cartoon Wiki
Welcome to the Thomas and Friends Cartoon Wiki The Thomas and Friends Webseries is the official animated series for the Thomas and Friends franchise. It is animated by Pixel Zoo Animations. Its main running networks are YouTube and Netflix. So far it has produced a total of 83 episodes. It debuted on June 24, 2014. In August 2014, Mattel built brand awareness with their Thomas and Friends short cartoon videos on their YouTube channel Thomas World, but it was the YouTube videos of consumers unwrapping and playing with the toy that helped catapult its success. Each episode formerly ran one to three minutes long, but as of 2018, each episode runs about four to seven minutes long. Characters Engines *Percy *Thomas *Philip *James *Ashima *Emily *Chee Zee *Rajiv *Duck *Oliver *Etienne *Rosie *Frieda *Milk Bud *Lexi *Yong Bao *Carlos *Raul *Mike Rophone *Vinnie *Donald and Douglas *Diesel 10 *Shane *Gina *Axel *Hiro *Bill and Ben *Bash and Dash *Lady *Duke *Flora *Belle *Molly *Gator *Daisy *Rebecca *Hannah *Henrietta *Smudger *Caitlin *Mavis *Millie *Marion *Frankie *Hurricane *Ivan *Luke *Glynn *Theo *Nia *Hong-Mei *Merlin *Elizabeth *Duncan *Madge *Dennis *Neville *Mike *Rex *Peter Sam *Skarloey *Ace *Kwaku *Natalie *The Arizona Diesel *Noor Jehan Shoppies *Jessicake *Bubbleisha *Donatina *Peppa-Mint *Rainbow Kate *Rosie Bloom *Tiara Sparkles *Bridie *Pretti Pressie *Pineapple Lily *Mystabella Shoppets *Rainbow Sparkle *Pupkin Cake *Foxy Lemons Episodes # Check it Out # Acting Up # Loud and Unclear # Choosy # Frozen Climbers # Chop Chop # Breaking News # Beauty Pageant # Christmas Sing-Along # Pop Goes the Babysitter # Lovers Day # The Big Thomas Hunt # Engines of the Wild # Superhero # The Mystery of the Doors # Welcome to Sodor # Fashion Fever # The Spatula # Halloween # Shopping Cart Rally # Fashion Frenzy # Vay-Kay # 12 Days of Thomas # Philip Monroe and the Engine Shadow! # Free as an Engine # No Pain, No Gain # Thomas Holmes # X Marks the Spot # Fair Weathered Friends # A Piece of Cake # A Walk In The Park # Lost and Hound (Part 1) # Lost and Hound (Part 2) # Lost and Hound (Part 3) # Lost and Hound (Part 4) # Swing Vote (Part 1) # Swing Vote (Part 2) # Swing Vote (Part 3) # Swing Vote (Part 4) # The Sodor Games (Part 1) # The Sodor Games (Part 2) # The Sodor Games (Part 3) # The Sodor Games (Part 4) # Power Hungry (Part 1) # Power Hungry (Part 2) # Power Hungry (Part 3) # Power Hungry (Part 4) # Silly Season (Part 1) # Silly Season (Part 2) # Silly Season (Part 3) # Silly Season (Part 4) # Ain't No Party Like A Thomas Party (Part 1) # Ain't No Party Like A Thomas Party (Part 2) # Ain't No Party Like A Thomas Party (Part 3) # Ain't No Party Like A Thomas Party (Part 4) # Ain't No Party Like a Thomas Party (Part 5) # After Party (Part 1) # After Party (Part 2) # After Party (Part 3) # After Party (Part 3) # Engines Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 1) # Engines Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 2) # Engines Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 3) # Engines Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 4) # Thomas World Fair (Part 1) # Thomas World Fair (Part 2) # Thomas World Fair (Part 3) # Thomas World Fair (Part 4) # Thomas World Fair (Part 5) # World Wide Vacation (Part 1) # World Wide Vacation (Part 2) # World Wide Vacation (Part 3) # Lights, Camera, Thomas! (Part 1) # Lights, Camera, Thomas! (Part 2) # Lights, Camera, Thomas! (Part 3) # Lights, Camera, Thomas! (Part 4) # Look Within # Be Mine, Cutie # Go Thomas # Hey! Listen! # Keep in Touch # A Shoppet Out of Pawville # T&F Checkout (Episode 1) # T&F Checkout (Episode 2) Specials # The Fabled Lost Engines Voices UK *Nigel Pilkington as Percy *John Hasler as Thomas *Rasmus Hardiker as Philip *Rob Rackstraw as James, Etienne *Tina Desai as Ashima *Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Frieda *Doug Erholtz as Chee Zee *Nikhil Parmar as Rajiv *Steven Kynman as Duck *Joe Mills as Oliver *Nicola Stapleton as Rosie *Lucy Montgomery as Lexi US *Christopher Ragland as Percy *Joseph May as Thomas *Rasmus Hardiker as Philip *Rob Rackstraw as James, Etienne *Tina Desai as Ashima *Jules de Jongh as Emily *Doug Erholtz as Chee Zee *Nikhil Parmar as Rajiv *Steven Kynman as Duck *Joe Mills as Oliver *Nicola Stapleton as Rosie *Teresa Gallagher as Frieda *Lucy Montgomery as Lexi Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse